1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire harness assembly which may enhance working efficiency and reliability thereof upon the connection with electronic or electric components in electrical wirings in an automotive vehicles.
2. Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 61-9111 assigned to the present assignee, there is proposed a method for facilitating the mounting work of a wire harness relative to an automotive body.
According to this method, respective conductors especially for a vehicle door are fixedly arranged in a two-dimensional manner, i.e., flat fashion, above a cover plate provided inside of a door frame of the automobile. Branch wires having at ends connectors are floatingly provided on the door wire harness apart from the cover plate. A bundle outlet guide portion is provided at a connection end, with the cowl side harness of the vehicle side, of the door wire harness. Also, a water-proof portion is formed by a grommet around the bundle guide outlet portion.
On the other hand, electronic or electric parts are provided on the cover plate and are electrically connected, in advance, to the branch wires through the connectors. The cover plate kept under this condition is combined with the door frame of the automotive vehicle in a manufacture line. The remaining wires are connected to a power window motor and a solenoid for automatic door locking within the door frame. At the same time, the water-proof portion such as the grommet at the bundle guide outlet portion is located at a guide outlet hole formed in the door frame. Finally, the cover plate is fastened onto the door frame.
With such a conventional arrangement, the door wire harness is provided in the flat manner relative to the cover plate located inside of the door frame, whereby the mounting work of the door wire harness may be facilitated in the manufacture or assembling line of vehicles. However, since the connectors connected to the electronic or electric parts are provided at distal ends of the branched wires separated from the primary wire bundle as in the ordinary wire harness, the work of connecting to the wire harness the electronic or electric parts to be received in the door frame must be performed. In addition, since it would be difficult to perform the connection work for the electronic or electrical parts within a limited or narrow space such as an interior of the door frame, the connectors will often fail to be completely connected to the associate wires.